Silver Ecstasy
by ChemicalSwirls
Summary: Typical love at first sight? Not really. It takes a lot to first be FRIENDS with a well-known band with crazy fans on their tail. But, so worth it! Never Shout Never/Christofer Drew fanfic. Sucky summary, I'll change it on request if you want :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, my first NSN fanfic :D **

**NONE OF THIS IS REAL, AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING/ANYONE IN THIS STORY. **

**So, don't be a troll and report this story. I just wrote this out of boredom. 'Nuff said. Review if you like it. :)**

_**Cassandra's POV **_

Here I was, finally in Warped Tour. All alone, but yeah, it was worth it. Atleast I had the freedom to go wherever I could.

So far, I had seen The Maine, Jeffree Star, The Ready Set, Blood On The Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance. I promised myself to watch the performances of all the bands today. __

There was a long break after MCR's performance, so I wandered away from the crowd and went outside for some fresh air. People can be really stinky. As soon as I heard some music playing onstage, I began running back toward the crowd. I ran real fast, banging into someone and we both landed on the ground.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I said and rubbed my back.

I looked up to see a tall, thin guy, with shaggy brown hair. His jeans were torn on his knees and he wore a Ramones tshirt. And he had spiderbites. Wahowww.

"Awh, that's okay." He smiled and looked into my eyes, before walking away.

"I have to find him and talk to him after this thing's over." I thought while running towards the crowd. 3OH!3 was singing "My First Kiss". I didn't like them much, but heck, that song of theirs was catchy. After 3 more songs, their act was over and Never Shout Never was up next.

I'd never heard of them before, but I stuck to my promise and waited for the unknown band to come onstage.

I was right in front again, cutting through the crowd of sweaty people, cuz people were moshing at the back. Weird. Not like I minded, but I minded. That was really retarded, sorry. Suddenly, fans began shouting as a rug was being placed onstage, a micstand adorned with scarves on it. What the fuck? But this band seemed to be really popular cuz people, girls mainly, were going wild.

Four people walked onstage. And I gasped when I saw him.

The guy I had that little accident with.

I guess I was the only one just staring without any reaction, cuz he looked at me from onstage and stared at me. He had the biggest smile ever. I looked away shyly and searched for my phone, an excuse for breaking eye-contact. I got a text from Nora.

_"Aye, having fun? Damn Cassie, you don't know how much I miss you. Tyler's coming over anytime, soo yeah. Ima annoy you till then."_

She didn't come here cuz she was having the flu. Let me tell you about Nora. My room mate. My bestie since high school. My family for now. Well, my parents are in Seattle, and here I am in NYC. Gorgeous NYC. I'd never leave this place for anything.

Anyway, then I looked onstage, he was talking to his other bandmate.

_"Baby I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about it, the more I want to let you know _

_That everything you do, is super duper cute _

_And I can't stand it." _

I was mind chowed. The guy I knocked over a while back was singing onstage right in front of me. I found it hard to believe he was a famous singer. He occassionally stared at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I didn't even know the lyrics of his songs, but it was so upbeat and cute. Everyone around me was singing loudly. I felt kind of stupid being right in front, looking blankly at him and everyone else, but he gave me this warm, comforting smile, which I could not resist looking at. As he kept singing song after song, the eye contact increased, and it felt like he was only singing to me. After his act ended, he waved to his fans and began walking backstage. Before getting off, he looked at me for one last time and smiled wide.

After his act, A Day To Remember performed, and then, the day's acts were over. The crowds began pouring out of the place, while many of them went backstage. Hoping to see him, I took a chance and went backstage. I saw BVB packing up their stuff and many people were surrounding Andy Six. I avoided them and walked on. I avoided most of the tents I came across. I was also keen on meeting The Maine. I saw John O'Callaghan at the end talking to someone. I walked towards him and said hi, as calmly as possible. He looked at me, kind of irritated. And then looked at the person he was with. The Never Shout Never guy. I smiled at him and even blushed a little.

"Hi, umm, I'm sorry to disturb you guys. I guess I should come by later?" I said and almost walked away. He and the Never Shout Never guy exchanged glances, then his irritated expression changed.

"Uh no no, not at all! Nice to meet you, name?" John asked.

"Cassandra. Call me Cassie, Cass, whatever." I replied and shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you Cass! Oh I'll be right back, getting a call." John said and walked off.

"Hey Cassandra. I'm Christofer. Nice to meet you." Never Shout Never boy introduced himself and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chris! I really loved your act. And um, I'm sorry for bumping into you that hard. Was kind of stoked to see the next act. But was disappointed when I saw 3OH!3." I said, coyly.

"Gee, thanks. That's no problem, it was partly my fault too. Shouldve seen you coming along, haha." He smiled and said.

"So, why were you singing barefeet on stage with scarves on the mic? You little Steven Tyler." I scoffed and he laughed.

"Haha it brings in my maaagic. Aye!" He said wiggling his fingers in a wizardly way and laughed again.

"You are a very nice person, no celeb has ever spoken to me so nicely. I'm no retarded fangirl, but I must tell you that you're very cute." I said and smiled.

"Awww thanks! And you're a pretty girl yourself! I'll be right back." He said before winking.

Halfway there, I glanced back to see many small teenage girls flocking around him. They had these high pitched squeals and tugged on his clothes. He tried making his way out, they wouldn't let him. He was getting mobbed and I had to do something. I walked up to the bus and saw one of the guitarists of the band.

"Hey uhh, Chris is getting mobbed by some kids, help him?" I said.

He just laughed and went inside the bus. I stood there like an idiot.

Finally I decided to do it myself. I waded through them and removed their hands off him, and carried him on my back and ran to the bus. I went in and shut the doors behind me. They were banging the door.

I looked at Chris. He looked so shocked.

"How the fuck did you do that? You just carried me all the way here! Fuck! You're amazing woman, amazing! You're my hero!" He said and gave me a really big hug.

"I'm just a very nice person! So I guess I should get going now, I'll catch ya later. Bye!" I said and opened the door, but was held behind.

"We'll leave ya till yer home. Don't worry!" He said and I followed him inside the bus.

**I hope you like my story. I've never been to Warped before, this is all my imagination LOL. Please leave a review, so that I know someone's reading my shit! Thanks a ton, lots of love. :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Writing this story just makes me happy. I like how it is :) Hope you do too!**

**PS, Thankyou Meghan! You're really sweet :D **

_**Cassandra's POV **_

I looked around the bus. It was amazingly huge! Kind of untidy, but whatever. It looked comfortable.

"I smell smoke. Cigarettes?" I asked and he looked up at me innocently, cigarette in mouth.

"Um yeah. Weed also." He said sheepishly.

"Haha look at your face! So adorable!" I said and pulled his cheek.

"So, do you want one?" He asked me sticking one out.

"Naah, I'm good for now." I told him.

"Chris! Stop smoking! I'm tryna sleep jackass!" I heard someone growl from inside.

"Sorry dude! Almost done!" Chris yelled back and took two long puffs, before setting it out.

"So, want something to eat or drink or smoke?" He asked me, swatting the smoke out of the window.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Starbucks?" He asked back. I nodded.

The bus stopped and while getting off, he told the driver something.

We got the coffee as quickly as possible, and went back inside the bus. We sat down on the couch and talked about random stuff. I got to know so much about him, his life was a thousand times more interesting than mine, so I let him do all the talking.

Soon, 2 more guys joined us, I recognized them from onstage.

"This is Taylor, and that's Hayden." Chris said as I shook their hands.

"Hey, why did you just laugh at me when I asked you for help?" I almost yelled at Hayden.

"That always happens to poor Chris. Nevermind, he likes all the attention though!" He said and Chris playfully punched his arm.

"Haha fuck you man. She literally took me on her back and got me here safely. You guys suck, she's my true friend." Chris said and hugged me again.

"Chill the fuck out, you're the man." Taylor told Chris.

"Looks like I reached home." I said as the bus stopped. "See ya guys later!" I walked out of the door and saw Hayden and Taylor waving to me from inside.

"Can we possibly meet again?" Chris said from behind me.

"What the hell! You scared me!" I put my hand to my heart. "But sure. How about next saturday?" I asked him.

"Cool. Keep me posted." We exchanged numbers and he got back inside as the bus sped away.

I got inside the apartment I shared with Nora, and she was fast asleep, Tyler by her side, on the couch.

I sighed at them, they were so cute.

**Thankyou for those reviews. :)**


End file.
